fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lappister
Welcome Hi, this is an automated message on behalf of the community. Your edit to Stick Ranger Enemy Species has been noted. If you need help getting started, contact me or here. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Ludicrine (talk) 22:32, January 19, 2020 (UTC) :Hi there. In the future, please be sure to sign off talk page messages with four tildes (~~~~). :In regards to your question about creating a species, you're free to come up with any idea and suggest it, at which point it may be added to the Stick Ranger Enemy Species page. If your question was specifically about creating art assets for it, many users here use MS Paint or similar programs to create blank bases for species, as you can see examples of on the aforementioned pages. :I'm not entirely sure what you meant by your recent comments or the image you left on my talk page, as those files were uploaded by wiki founder ZoshiX back in 2011 for his Jungle 5 idea. :If you need further clarification or anything else, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :Thanks, ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 23:14, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ::Hi again. Fandom doesn't provide any of the tools for creating a mob - that's all done by users on their own. As I've said before, most of us just use the programs MS Paint or Paint.NET and "create" mobs as pixel art, uploading the images to the wiki afterwards. A lot of it comes with practice, trial and error, and/or just seeing examples of other species and working from there. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:17, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :::Once you've created the image, click here -> <- and follow the directions. We've got a couple of guidelines for uploading things in image quality, but we can cover those after you give it your first try. Happy to help, and I'll relay the message to ZX pronto :P ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:48, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Uploading Photos So your step one (after you've created the image) should be to go to . In the box marked "Source file", click the "Browse..." button - a pop-up window should come up, and from there, you'll have to navigate to the location on your device where you've saved your image. Click on it once you've found it and hit "Open". Shortly after, your image should appear on the page, being named whatever you happened to call it on your device. From there, we recommend that you change the file name to something that makes sense, if that's not what you've called it already. Head to the box marked "File description", go to the fill-in "Destination filename:", and rename it. Just make sure that the image extension at the end of the file doesn't get changed: this might be ".png/.PNG", ".jpg/.JPG", or ".gif/.GIF", most commonly. If you want to add a description, you can put it under the "Summary:" fill-in. Ignore the rest of the options for now. After that, just scroll down and hit the "Upload file" button at the bottom, and voila! After you've uploaded your first image and are comfortable enough with the system, we'll categorize it and start walking you through some formatting and other things we have in place, but this is a good place to start for now. If you're still struggling with something, has a couple of alternative methods that may or may not be easier for you depending on your device. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 17:24, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Here's A Tip Don't Use Jpeg It Is Lossy And Can Result In Low Quality Images Josewong (talk) 22:07, January 22, 2020 (UTC) I Have A Important Question I Have A Important Question When Are You Going To Post The Species You Made Yet Also You Said To Ludicrine You Were Ready To Submit The Species And It Hasn't Been Submitted Yet So I Would Like To Know More About Your Species Idea Josewong (talk) 22:07, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Hi It's Josewong Again I See That You're Ignoring Posting Your Species Idea And Instead Focusing On The DataBrawl Wiki I Would Like A Report On Your Progress Also I Hope You're Not Lying About Your Species Josewong (talk) 04:37, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :chill out josewong, its not an interrogation. In other news the species page is a little slow so be patient for anyone to put the ideas in the table included in the page. Interrogation is a strong word, I think; Jose is eager to know the status of the idea. You'd be foolish to call out someone on behaviour similar to your own when you began editing here, Cass. I think it's good to remember that people are perfectly allowed to have a variety of interests. Given that this wiki is relatively slow in general, I personally wouldn't make it my top priority either if there were other, more active places I contributed to. I wouldn't worry too much about it. For Lappister: don't worry about making edits 'in time' or anything. Things are naturally slow here, with occasional jumps in activity. You do your thing. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:38, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Eh, I don't think I put as much meaning into words like you, anyway lappister has been inactive for a while.